This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include a cylinder head having a cast-in integral exhaust manifold. Exhaust manifolds integrally formed with a cylinder head may include an exhaust gas outlet positioned closer to the exhaust ports of the cylinder head than traditional exhaust manifolds. The increased proximity of the exhaust gas outlet to the exhaust ports may result in higher temperatures being experienced at the exhaust gas outlet. These higher temperatures may result in increased thermal loads being applied to the exhaust manifold and even melting of regions of the exhaust manifold such as the outlet flange. During these high temperature conditions, portions of the outlet flange defining bolt holes may soften, reducing the sealed engagement between the outlet flange and another component such as a turbocharger manifold.